Holiday Vacation
by Usagi323
Summary: America figured he'd gotten his Russian lover the best Christmas present ever, a five day trip to Hawaii for the two of them! Little did he know a certain over protective Brit and his French companion were going to follow and keep a watchful eye on them. One-shot, Pairings: RusAme and FrUk


**(Author's Note: This was a present for alfreds-mangina-of-liberty, for the RusAme Secret Santa project conducted by exile-and-vilify on Tumblr. I want to thank my DestineyTot for helping me edit this thing, and the reviewer s4rawberry for pointing out a formatting error so I could edit that... no more text block of doom I hope! Hope you enjoy my story! :D) **

* * *

It was another long and boring World Meeting, Germany was up front droning on and on over some power point America wasn't paying attention to. America knew he should probably be taking notes on this, but he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting and glancing at the clock every few seconds. Worrying his bottom lip America looked at the clock once more, five minutes until the meeting ended. America was so excited, he couldn't wait to show Russia his early Christmas present.

Just then he felt a sharp pain in his side, he took in a deep breath to stop himself from cursing loudly. Glaring accusingly at the Brit that elbowed him in the side, America met England's mildly irritated expression. "Stop clicking your bloody pen, some of us are _trying _to pay attention." England hissed in a low tone, not wanting to draw attention to them. America's glare dropped as he blinked in surprise, he hadn't even realized he'd been doing that...

England gave a relieved huff as America put down his pen, ensuring that the annoying and repeated clicking of it would cease to disturb the Englishman. However...England was curious as to what had gotten the younger blonde so antsy. Raising a thick brow England confronted the American about it. "What has gotten you all riled up anyways lad?" Blue eyes snapped from their gaze on the clock back to his father/older brother like figure.

After blinking owlishly for a moment a slow and excited grin spread on America's face. England leaned in closer to America as he motioned for the Brit to do so, England could practically hear the grin in his voice as the American cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered. "I got the best present for Ivan for Christmas! We're going to go to Hawaii for a whole five days!" Leaning back and away from his former care taker America had a confident and expectant smile on his face, like he was waiting for praise sure to come for his completely romantic and totally awesome idea (at least in his opinion). America had put a lot of thought into it, him and Russia have been on better terms then they've been in a while. Not to mention they've been a official item for a good few years, he figured it was appropriate now to plan these sort trips as a present for his lover. The blonde also knew how much Russia enjoys going to his house during the warmer months, and how much he enjoys going to beaches. America was sure Russia would love this present and trip.

However, the American failed to notice the brief flash of a scowl that appeared on England's face before being covered up with a small, forced smile. "Ah, well. Good for you lad." It almost physically pained the Brit to say that and bite his tongue so as to not pry further. America gave him a thumbs up and nod before he returned to gazing at the clock across from him once more. Turning back to his own notes, England let his smile falter and turn into a troubled frown. As much as it pained him to admit it, England did care for America, he raised him for Christ's sake! And it made his more brotherly and protective instincts rise whenever the fact that bloody idiot was together with that dastardly oaf was brought up. Planning such a romantic and intimate trip like that, well it was certainly a big step for the two. America obviously didn't know what significance this sort of thing held! And England would be damned if he let Russia take advantage of his little brother while on the trip, he never did fully trust the man's deceitfully child like attitude. England would just have to monitor them from afar to gain more information on the trip. Resolve set, England looked back up to where Germany was wrapping his power point and the meeting.

"Well, that is the end of my power point. I hope everyone of you took good notes for it will be the focus of next meeting. America, as our host this month for the meeting, do you have any closing statements to add before we wrap up?" Germany looked straight at America with expectancy in his gaze from the front of the room.

Quickly scrambling to collect himself, America stood and cleared his throat and shot everyone his usual Hollywood worthy smile. "Ehehehe, well not much to say. Great meeting everyone, you brought up some awesome points Germany. Though in the end mine are better, 'cause I'm the hero! Have a safe and radical holiday and see you after New Years! I officially adjure this meeting!" There was a collective sigh of relief and even some whoops of joy from the more rowdy countries as everyone packed up to go to their hotel rooms and book flight for tomorrow to return home. America himself quickly and haphazardly threw all his papers and "notes" into his brief case, packing up and weaving his way through the crowd of leaving Nations to where he saw Russia packing up in much more leisurely (and neat) fashion. America stood impatiently next to Russia's chair, grinning ear to ear.

Russia observed the eager blonde from the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow at how America was practically oozing energy and excitement. Deciding to tease the American a bit Russia slowed down his movements even more, enjoying how America's bright blue eyes lit up in agitation and how his lips twisted into a mix between an impatient scowl and putout pout upon realizing what Russia was doing. Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, America gave a look that practically commanded the larger man to hurry it up. Chuckling a bit at the look Russia conceded and quickly finished putting his work and papers up. As he took his brief case in one hand and stood up from his seat, Russia was rewarded with a pleased grin lighting up America's face. Smiling softly himself, Russia moved to press a quick kiss on one of America's tan cheeks in greeting before heading towards the door. America soon followed in step beside Russia and the platinum blonde finally questioned America's obvious excitement. "You're even more energetic than usual. Any particular reason why?"  
America laughed a bit at the Russian's observation and question. "I'll tell you at the cafe, it's a surprise!" America gave Russia a smug and impish look, as if taunting him with the fact that he knew something Russia didn't. Giving a little snort, it was the Russian's turn to roll his yes before reaching in between both of them to pinch America's cheek playfully. This earned another laugh from the shorter blonde and having his hand batted away. It was only a couple moments later that America's gloved hand intertwined with Russia's own as they made their way down the halls of the conference building, out of the lobby, and into the cold and busy New York early evening.

After making a quick stop at their shared hotel room to change out of their suits and into more casual clothes suited for early December in the New England states, they made their way to a charming, local cafe just at the end of the block. They'd discovered the little cafe just last year at another world meeting held in New York and went to it on the first day of the meetings every time one was held here since.  
They did this every meeting, finding small coffee shops or cafes and more or less talked and caught up with each other, since it would usually have been at least a month or two since they'd last seen each other. It was a nice, almost traditional thing they both enjoyed. They'd agreed earlier on that they wouldn't speak of politics (complaining about their own bosses didn't count, America would admittedly defend), considering in that area, the two of them could get more than a little tense. They'd promised years ago not to bring work into their relationship, and so these little chats were usually lighthearted and pleasant for both parties. Even the cathartic conversations of venting to the other were pleasant in a way.

They now sat across from each other in a small booth up against a large glass wall, looking out onto the busy street. They both were waiting for the waitress to come back with their orders; a bagel and coffee for America and tea with a muffin for his larger companion. They sat in silence as they waited, Russia having figured out that America was waiting on him for a change before blurting out what his big surprise was. It was both amusing and adorable how eager the other looked at wanting to tell Russia what he was hiding. Though curious himself over the mysterious surprise America had for him, the Russian found he enjoyed watching the American sitting there looking ready to burst in excitement more than immediately satisfying his curiosity. A moment later, their orders were placed in front of them. After thanking the waitress that served them, Russia took a long sip of his tea. Letting out a content sigh, he looked over the rim of his teacup at America who looked ready just to blurt everything out all at once. Smiling in a deceptively childish and sweet way, like he hadn't been messing with his lover for a good few minutes, Russia finally took pity on America and asked. "So, what is this surprise of yours Fredka? I'm very interested in what could get you so excited."

And intrigued he was. With the American his surprises were either a hit or miss. They could be extremely thoughtful and absolutely perfect; like on their first anniversary as a couple, he brought Russia to a sunflower field for a picnic somewhere in Kansas. It was absolutely breathtaking, sunflowers growing as far as the eye could see. Then again, they could be absolutely horrid, no matter how good the intentions were behind the surprise; like the time America gave him a body pillow of his older sister Ukraine. He'd meant well, having gotten it for Russia because he'd been melancholy over his lack of a relationship with his sister now a days, but it was still extremely inappropriate (not to mention Russia had to pay a visit to a certain Japanese man for having the gall to make such a thing of his sister).

America's smile grew as he tried to calm himself enough so that he didn't just spill everything out in rushed, incoherent sentences. Once composed, Alfred reached into his jacket's pocket, pulling out two crisp and neat plane tickets. "Ivan, for an early Christmas present, we're going to Hawaii the week before Christmas and spending five whole days there! And before you say anything, I got plane seats booked- as you can see from the tickets, reservations to a resort, and I already got it cleared by both of our bosses! I said it was international relations as the official reason, but they understood and gave us the whole week off!" After his explanation, America looked at Russia like a puppy waiting for its owner's approval over something it did.

Well, Russia certainly wasn't expecting this. Though, he was impressed at how well planned out this was, America even going as far as to confirm it with his boss behind his back to keep it a secret. Violet eyes wide in shock, Russia opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, unable to grasp any words. After a moment of Russia struggling for words, America's face dropped a bit, wondering if he'd messed up again. Dropping his gaze, America mumbled out dejectedly, "L-look, it's okay if you don't want to go. I thought you'd like this idea, but it's okay. I can still cancel the flight and reserv-"

America was cut off by Russia quickly reassuring him. "N-Nyet! I mean no, you don't have to do that Alfred. I was just surprised. I honestly wasn't expecting something like this." Reaching across the table to tilt the American's head up and then lightly touch his cheek, Russia gave a small and sincere smile before continuing. "But, I really would like to go on this trip with you. It sounds like it will be a wonderful time. When are we leaving and where exactly are we going to? I know Hawaii is more than one island."

Spirits returning again, America let a slow smile light up his face once more as he took a sip of his own coffee before answering the Russian. "Well, we're leaving this Sunday then. The flights at 11:30 am, we'll make one stop at Los Angeles and then fly straight to Honolulu. We'll get in there by 9:00 pm, and then we have an escort to our resort cabana on the Waikiki Beach front!" America was relieved when he saw Russia sit back down in his seat and nod his head in acknowledgment to America's explanation of their plans for getting there. America knew he'd like the gift! He'd just been a little disheartened when at first Russia hadn't said anything, but the soft smile on the Russian's lips reassured America that he really did enjoy the surprise. America couldn't wait until this Sunday!

From one booth over, Russia nor America realized that their conversation was being listened in on by two disguised figures. The duo waited patiently while America and Russia finished up their little date with idle chatter on how the other was doing. It was only after the two left the cafe that the two disguised individuals dared to speak. "Blast it all, he accepted the git's invitation!" Not that England expected him not to. Who in their daft mind would reject a free trip to Hawaii? But still-! "You know what we have to do now Francis?" England looked across the table at the Frenchman currently dressed in a large hoodie, baggy jeans and sunglasses. England forced him into that after bumping into the man while he followed Russia and America to the hotel. He ended up dragging France with him on his little spying operation, thus leading to their current situation.

France didn't know how England convinced him to put on this atrocious attire, but he wasn't pleased to say the least, especially since the English man looked pretty good in his punk disguise (those torn skinny jeans cupped the blonde's ass so nicely~). France let out a weary sigh at the Brit's overprotective tendencies, even if it was cute in a way. "We go home and make sweet love mon cher?" France knew that wasn't the answer England was looking for, but it was what France wanted to do. It also made the other do a spit take with his tea, flushed red as he stuttered. That was always a treat. France always did love making the English man flustered.

"N-no frog! We're following them to Hawaii! I'm going to make the reservations for the seats on the flight and find out what resort they are going to." England responded with an indignant huff at France's comment. As England went back to enjoying his tea, he failed to notice the scheming glint to France's eyes as he answered back. "Ah, whatever you wish mon amour~"

After a long week of meetings, dealing with annoying and squabbling politicians, as well a tiresome flight to Honolulu and a good hour long car ride to their resort (courtesy of the personification of the State herself), it was nice to drop all their bags on the floor and just collapse face first on the soft and plush, king sized bed with a tired sigh. Or at least that's what America did. He was pretty sure Russia was behind him somewhere, probably admiring his amazing ass as he spoke. A moment later America let out a pleased hum as he felt familiar, large fingers run through his hair and scratched affectionately at his scalp.

Russia let out a soft chuckle at the American's antics before speaking too the other, "I'm going to order us some dinner. What would you like?" As he got a muffled "cheeseburger" in response from America, Russia nodded and sat down next too the tired blonde, reaching for the night stand to take the cordless phone on it and dial for room service. Russia didn't even know why he asked what America wanted. He knew he'd say he wanted a cheeseburger, but it was better safe then sorry. As he placed in their orders, Russia getting some light clam chowder for himself since they didn't have borscht, the Russian took a moment to appreciate the cozy little cabana they were residing in for the next few days.

America really out did himself in finding such a lovely resort that offered such nice and cozy cabanas. The cabana had a very open feel too it, considering it was made of wood with the outer walls being made of a of a very strong glass (Bullet proof America told him when they were looking at the cabana they would stay in online). The glass walls offered what Russia assumed would be a breathtaking view of the ocean front, Waikiki beach just a quarter mile off, as well as the artfully grown tropical plants and flowers in between the separate cabanas. Luckily though, the glass walls were lined with curtains that you could pull across for privacy. The only doors Russia had seen coming in were two sliding glass doors, one leading out of the Cabana and another to a patio outside their room, and the only other door being located on the other side of the bed on the wall the head board of the bed was pressed up against. Thankfully, the walls surrounding the bathroom all seemed to be solid wood with the rest of the cabana. There was a small living room type area with a love seat, coffee table, and a nice little TV. There was even a small kitchenette. Their bedroom had a night stand, a dresser and the bed had a white canopy to draw around it. The cabana was just gorgeous as a whole.

America remained face down on the bed as Russia ordered their food, half of his body stretched out at the foot of the bed while the rest dangled off the side. When the sound of the phone being hung up was heard, as well as Russia himself reclining on the bed, America lifted his head and turned it too the side to face the Russian. Noticing how Russia had his back propped up by some pillows with his eyes shut lightly in relaxation, America moved to crawl up the bed. Eyes still shut, but a small knowing smile graced Russia's lips, Russia opened his arms invitingly, knowing what the other wanted and was doing. America happily crawled on top of the larger man and draped himself over him, head buried in the crook of Russia's neck as he nuzzled into his ever present scarf. One of Russia's arm's soon rested loosely around America's waist while his other hand combed through wheat blonde locks.

They stayed like that, just cuddling together until their food came, in which they ate and then decided to turn in early for the night, jet lag hitting both of them hard. They hadn't even noticed how an irate English man and weary French men had been following the this whole time. Sitting two seats behind them in the plane, trailing behind their car to the resort by taxi and then finally residing in a cabana right next too theirs.

The sun was high in the midday sky, only a few puffy clouds showing themselves. There was a warm breeze and it was comfortably warm, somewhere between the high seventies and low eighties. It was a perfect beach day in America's opinion. Thus after changing into their swim trunks and packing a light lunch for later, Russia and him both made their way too the white shores of Waikiki Beach.

This led them too their current activities. Russia was relaxing on a beach chair, reading a book as he sat under the shade of a small beach umbrella. Every so often he would adjust his scarf (he refused to part with it in public) loosening it because of the warm weather. He'd then peer over the book and scan along the long and mild waves that curled where the sea water broke, searching for a familiar mop of golden colored hair among the azure waves. America had gone surfing upon seeing his boyfriend's disinterest at going in the water right then. Russia didn't mind since he quite enjoyed reading and watching the younger blonde surf the relatively tame waves. He admired how America's attractively toned body moved with the board, guiding it across the waves with ease. He had been bragging to Russia on their way down about how he and Australia often surfed larger and rougher waves together. Both of them could easily become professionals and kick major surfing ass if they wished, or at least that's what America had claimed. And too be honest, Russia didn't doubt that, considering how expertly he was weaving through the waves. With an appreciative smile on his lips the Russian returned to his book, just relaxing and enjoying the warmth he'd never experience at this time of the year at his home.

Emerald eyes stared at Russia in contempt from some bushes several yards away, grumbling under his breath about how the man wasn't even spending time with the idiot after he bought those tickets for the two of them and that he didn't deserve the American's company. Just then, he felt slim arms encircle his waist, a thumb tracing the hem of his own swim trunks and a chin with stubble on it resting on his shoulder. England felt his cheeks heat up and a shiver run down his spine as France purred in his ear. "We're in Hawaii, oui? How about we...enjoy ourselves mon cher?"

England struggled to keep his eyes forward and on their targets, as well as a deep scowl on his face. However the blush on his cheeks and the stutter in his voice shattered any illusion of France's closeness and implications were having no affect on the man. "W-we're here to make sure that giant brute doesn't take advantage of Alfred. N-not go on vacation ourselves."

England felt his breath hitch as France skimmed his lips up his slender neck and ghost over the shell of his ear as he whispered, "Well, their currently not with in close proximity of each other and don't look like they'll be any time soon. Could we not just...take a break? And enjoy this marvelous beach for ourselves?"

England was about to refute against the others points, only to choke up when the French man began nibbling on the outside of his ear. Biting his lip for a moment, the Brit finally let out a sigh of defeat. "F-fine, but only for a few minutes!"

With that France smirked triumphantly and chuckle before pulling back from the flustered butter blonde and stating. "You have my word mon amour. Only a few minutes!" As France drug the other off to some other part of the beach, England couldn't help but get a sinking feeling that they weren't going to come back from their "break" until they returned to their cabana.

After an hour or so of surfing, America decided to return back to shore and see if Russia wanted to swim yet or do something else. After all they were on vacation **together**, and though they were both fine with doing their own things, they still should try to do as many things together as possible. So with that, America walked back to their beach spot and was about to ask Russia if he wanted to go swimming yet when he noticed something. Apparently the Russian fell asleep sometime when America was surfing, his hand still lightly holding the book he was reading to his chest while the other hand dangled limply off of the side of the chair, his head tilted to the side slightly and loose scarf exposing the numerous scars crisscrossing along his neck. Letting a fond smile ease on his lips as he shook his head at the silly man, America just put his board up and dried himself off with a towel. He wasn't going disturb the sleeping nation. He looked too serene and relaxed like that. Besides, a nap sounded good to America too, considering he'd been surfing for a while - even if the surfing itself had been pretty tame and not as strenuous as he was used to. After drying off, America reapplied some sunscreen. He considered waking up Russia as well so he could reapply as well, but decided against it. It was just going to be a short nap right? He could wake the other if America awoke from his nap before Russia did, it would be fine. With that, the America gently removed the book from the Russian's hand and put it safely in their beach bag, then he slowly sat himself down on the others lap, being careful not to wake the man with his movements. Curling up against Russia's pale chest, America laid his head down on the others shoulder. Smiling when even without waking, Russia shifted to rest his own head in return on top of America's and the arm that had been laying over the side of the chair moved to curl loosely around America. Most people wouldn't believe it, but one of Russia's favorite things to do is to cuddle. Something that America had been very pleased too discover, since he was quite the cuddler too. With that on his mind, America soon drifted off into a light doze, enjoying how nice the warm tropical air made even Russia's normally cool skin even a little warmer.

Russia woke up slowly, but when he was completely awake he recognized a familiar weight curled up on him. He must have fallen asleep at some point and if the rhythmic breathing he felt on his neck was any indication, then Russia would venture to guess that America had decided to nap on top of him. Really, the American could be so endearingly adorable at times. Russia twitched his lips up in a smile at the thought, only then to grimace when the skin on his face stretched to accommodate the expression started to sting. Russia recognized this burning sensation and with a dreading groan he peeled his eyes open to peer down at himself. As he had guessed America was curled up against him sleeping peacefully. Russia felt a heavy sigh leave him as he saw how his normally alabaster skin was now a pale red color, clearly sun burned. Looking around, Ivan noticed that it was late after noon, the sun setting a golden glow to everything as began it's descent over the horizon. Looks like they should be heading back anyways. Wincing a bit as he moved his arm, Russia began gently shaking the other blonde's shoulder to wake him. When the other finally blinked his eyes open, America had too hold in his laughter when he saw how red Russia was. He nearly lost it though when he got off the other and saw how weird the tan line was. Thanks to him partially covering Russia's body when they were sleeping. Despite how he was almost laughing at his boyfriend's misfortune and how said Russian was giving him a dirty look because of that, America took enough pity on the platinum blonde to promise that he'd rub some aloe on the Russian's burns once they got to the cabana. With that, they packed up and made their slow (and painful of one of them) journey back to their cabana.

It took a total of three days for Russia to heal completely from his thankfully mild, but expansive sun burn. Two of those days were spent with Russia having to reapply aloe and sunblock while he sucked up the pain of the burns to go with America and explore the island, going to parks and museums alike. The third day had been annoying, for Russia had to deal with how his dead and burnt skin was peeling off. Thankfully on the fourth day, Russia had completely recovered. That day was spent going to a day spa and then enjoying a picnic on the beach. They even played some volleyball with a mixture of tourists and some people who actually lived in the city. Both America and Russia were wiped out by the time they made it back to their cabana, so they ordered some room service for dinner and watched a movie (America had insisted on Lilo and Stitch, luckily the TV in the little living room had a DVD player) before heading to bed for the night.  
The next morning, Russia awoke slowly to soft call of some native bird and the morning sun lighting up their room through the glass walls. Despite being awake though, the Russian kept his eyes closed, soaking in the warmth of the sunlight on their bed, the thin and soft covers draped over his body, and the warm body entangled with his. Blinking bleary plum colored eyes open, Russia felt his breath hitch for moment at the sight before him. America was lying next to Russia, facing him with their legs entangled and arm wrapped loosely around each others middles. That wasn't what made Russia's breath hitch though. No, it was how the sun's beams came through the window, the light making the American's disheveled hair look like golden waves of grain, like in that one song. It made his tan skin seem to glow with this welcoming warmth and light, inviting Russia to caress and feel it against his fingertips. How he was close enough to feel America's warm breath fan over his face, and how he could see each of the others golden lashes. It was also how his face was relaxed while asleep, how that along with the missing glasses made him look so much younger, like his actual physical age.

Slowly, with all the time in the world, the Russian uncurled one arm from around the blonde and lifted it up caress the others cheek. The pads of his fingers carefully traced the outline of America's jaw before trailing up to gently thread into soft locks of gold. Russia heard the younger man's breath hitch in his sleep, before being released as a pleased sigh at the gentle caresses. Beautiful. That was all Russia could think about as he stared at his lover. **His** lover, the mere thought of that made him both giddy and contently at peace all at once. America, or actually Alfred, was his as he was Alfred's, and that was beyond beautiful.

It wasn't long until the soft touches and gentle petting woke the sleeping nation. Drowsy looking sapphire eyes blinked open to meet soft violet. As their eyes met, a lazy but warm smile made its way on America's face. "Mornin' Ivan..." America trailed off, voice thick with sleep as he uncurled his own hand to yawn and then reach up to gently cup Russia's cheek.

Russia felt his heart skip a beat at the warm look and gentle touch. Lips easing into a smaller, but equally as warm smile, Russia greeted the other back. "Good morning my dear." A slight smirk replaced his previous smile as he felt the other shiver at his voice. Shifting forward a bit and pulling the other closer with one arm, the Russian gently bumped his larger nose together with the blonde's smaller one. Trailing his hand down from its previous entanglement with the American's hair, Russia slowly traced it down the back of America's neck and spine until it rested on his hip, skimming along the edges of the blonde's pants (both him and Russia slept in just boxers and pajama bottoms, since it was still warm in Hawaii).

America's eyes light up in understanding as cool fingers played with the hem of his pants. Smile still warm but taking on a more suggestive curl at the corners, America leaned up to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Drawing back a moment later, America tightened his hold on the larger man next to him as well. Tilting his head, America pressed another soft kiss against Russia's bare neck, Russia having discarded it in the privacy of their cabana. The American felt his own devious smirk twitch up his lips as he heard Russia take in a sharp breath at the kiss to his erogenous zone. "So, you wanna...?" America mumbled against the others neck, warm breath causing the Russian to shiver.

Oh, the American really knew how to use his neck's sensitivity against him, not in a bad way though. Russia was glad however that the other caught on so quickly what he wanted to do. Not that he was that subtle about it, but still... "Da, I want you." Came Russia's short reply, and he really did. They'd yet to make love or even have a quick fuck since they've been here, for obvious reasons, considering for three nights Russia had been in too much pain to do anything and the other two nights they'd both just gone to bed early since they were both worn out. Not to mention how positively enchanting America looked earlier while sleeping, and how irresistible he was now that he was awake and responsive. Bringing his hand up from toying with the edge of America's pants to once again entangle his fingers in sunshine colored hair, tugging ever so gently at the strands of hair in his grasp. Russia angled America's head once more to look straight at him. Speaking sweetly, Russia murmured, "Besides Fredka, you look absolutely radiant this morning. How could I not want you?" Smiling at the blush that colored the American's cheeks, and how he was beginning to look a bit flustered at the compliment, Russia pulled the other into another kiss.

Just as America was about to protest the compliment, cheeks heating up bashfully, he felt the Russian bring him into another kiss. Melting a bit into the kiss, their lips began moving together slowly. Remembering to breathe through his nose, America let out a soft sigh at the long kiss. Not even a moment later, the Russian ran a cool tongue over the American's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which America was more than willing to give. Soon their tongues were mingling in a slow and almost lazy dance, brushing against each other and stroking each other as if they had all the time in the world. Soon they broke for breath though, both separating and softly panting from the long and lingering kiss.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, America leaned up to press a kiss against the corner of Russia's mouth. Drawing back with a suggestive smile, he ordered. "You close the canopy and I'll grab the lube." He caught the others elated grin before disentangling himself from the other and turning on his side to hoist himself on his elbow and open the drawer in the night stand, where he put the lube for when they finally "got it on".

While America was searching for the bottle of lube they packed, Russia hoisted himself up as well, the covers pooling around his hips as he hastily untied the canopy curtains from the posts to draw them around the bed, obscuring their bodies to mere silhouettes to anyone looking into their room. Upon finishing his task, Russia settled himself down once more on his side, facing America's tan back as the other searched for their lube. When the American gave a victorious, "Ah, ha!" and the sound of a drawer being closed was heard, the Russian knew America had been successful in finding their desired item. Before the other could turn back around, Russia wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, then pulled him back tight so his chest was aligned with the others back.  
America let out a startled breath as strong, pale arms encircled his waist to pull him into a spooning position with the other. A shiver coursed down his spine as his warm back pressed up against the Russian's cooler chest. With the tight embrace America could feel the muscles on Russia's torso against his back, and even the small hairs decorating he man's chest. Just when he took a breath to question the larger man on what he was doing, he felt a feather soft kiss being placed to the nape of his neck. Soon his neck was being attacked by a barrage of soft and light kisses, the ticklish feeling they created causing America to laugh softly and lightly clutch the bottle of lube in his hands to his chest. As previously randomly placed kisses slowly trailed up his neck to his ear, Russia placed one final kiss to the back of America's ear before whispering softly. "I want to try a new position..."

America once again shuddered at the Russian's cool breath on his ear before turning his head a bit on the pillow, placing a kiss on the corner of Russia's mouth. America mumbled out, "I'm game for that." The American had a pretty good idea of what position he wanted to try out, considering Russia hadn't manipulated into another one yet. He assumed they'd stay in their spooned position.

Smiling softly at the blonde's compliance, Russia tilted his head to place a gentle kiss to America's temple. Mumbling a muffled "good" against the others soft hair. Russia moved his head again to kiss down America's tan neck once more. Only this time the kisses where longer and opened mouth, sucking softly at the warm and soft skin to leave light marks. Hearing the other give a soft moan in approval at the older blonde's attention to his neck, Russia gave a pleased hum. He always did love the little noises America would make when pleasured, he even enjoyed the louder ones that were sure to come as well. Wanting to hear more of those pretty moans, Russia disentangled one arm from its encirclement around the others waist. Reaching down into the waistband of America's pajama bottoms and boxers, Russia grasped the American's slowly hardening cock.

America felt himself choke a bit at the sharp inhale of breath he took upon feeling Russia's large hand encircle his cock. That choked breath quickly turned into a loud moan though as he felt the others calloused hand begin to slowly pump his length in long, leisurely strokes. Bucking into Russia's hand as much as he could with the Russian's other arm still holding him anchored to his chest, Alfred let out a string of moans as he was worked into hardness. As a thumb traced the inflamed tip, America felt Russia's own growing arousal nudge against his bottom. Smiling wickedly, the sunshine blonde began slowly grinding his ass lightly onto the small, but noticeable bulge, reveling in the sharp gasp the larger man took before letting out a low moan of his own.

Soon both were panting softly and moaning lightly as they ground together, Russia languidly rolling his hips up as America pressed his ass down. Periodically bucking his hips up, Russia continued stroking America's cock. When both were good and hard, Russia retracted his hand from inside America's pants, smirking when the blonde gave a protesting whine at the abandoned attention to his member. Trailing his hand up the American's torso, feeling the muscles that held so much controlled but raw power, Russia stopped at one dusky nipple, tweaking it for moment and causing the other to give pleasured whimper at the action. The platinum blonde breathed out in a husky voice. "I love it when you whine for me like that~" Nipping playfully at America's reddening ear (probably blushing from the comment), Russia reached for the hand clutching the lube, giving a soft tug on the bottle as a silent request for it.

Cheeks bright red due to both being aroused and flustered by Russia's words, America relinquished the bottle. As Russia temporarily withdrew his arms from around him, America went to work on shuffling out of his pants and underwear, kicking them off just as he heard the familiar pop of a lid being opened. Not even a moment later one of Russia's pale arms wrapped around his middle again, drawing him in close but leaving a wide enough space so the Russian's hand could squeeze in between them. America drew in another sharp intake of breath when he felt one lubed finger slip between his cheeks to circle his entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscle before slowly delving into his tight heat. He let out a soft hiss at the mild discomfort of Russia's finger slowly pushing inside of him. The first finger was always the hardest, but soon the discomfort of being stretched faded as he got used to it. He even began making some encouraging noises at the back of his throat when Russia slowly began thrusting his finger in and out, rubbing at his walls and stretching it for the second finger. After working in the second finger, that one going in much more smoothly than the first, America's eyes widened and loud moan left his throat as Russia brushed up against his prostate.

"Found it~" Russia chuckled as he curled his fingers into that spot. America let out a loud moan in response, pushing down on Russia's fingers as he pivoted them in and out. Scissoring and twist his fingers, the Russian stretched America's tight hole for the third and final finger. Carefully slipping in the finger, the Russian made sure he wasn't causing more discomfort for the other then he had to. When the other relaxed in his hold again, Russia began moving his fingers once more, taking his time to prepare the smaller man. It didn't take long for Russia to find America's sweet spot once more, teasing it and rubbing up against it as America began panting in pleasure once more. Once he dubbed the American stretched sufficiently, the snowy blonde withdrew his fingers, feeling the other shiver slightly in anticipation for what was to come. Quickly coating his cock in lube, he wanted to bury himself in the American already. Wedging his hand in between firm thighs, Russia slowly traced his thumb on the inside of one as he pressed more kisses along America's shoulder and neck. "Are you ready?" Was the soft whisper America heard against his neck.

Smiling at the question, America reached on hand down to grasp the hand wrapped around his stomach. Turning his head to the side once more, he felt the other give his lips a soft peck. He grinned brightly at the other, blue eyes sparkling adoration for the larger man America answer. "Lay it on me big guy."  
Smiling back at the American, he gave him one last soft kiss on the lips before he turned his head back around. Lifting his leg up, Russia angled his member so the tip lined up with America's entrance before pressing in. He felt the other tense up a bit, clutching at the hand Russia had splayed across America's stomach to keep him anchored. As he slowly sank into America's soft, velvety heat, Russia began peppering open mouthed kisses across the American's neck, hoping to distract him from the small but inevitable pain from penetration. When he was finally all the way in, the Russian let out a soft and long moan at the tight walls squeezing pleasantly around him as he waited for the other to adjust.

As America got used to the feeling of Russia inside him once more, stretching and filling him up, he gave a hum of approval at the licking and kissing at the his neck. America rather liked this position. It felt rather intimate, being pressed up against the other, spooning with him while he was still buried inside of him. America relaxed into the hold once more as he gave the Russian his mumbled permission to keep going. "Nmm, you can move now."

And move Russia did, wedging his leg in between America's own, replacing his hand so he could wrap it around the others waist to join the other one. Russia set a gentle pace, slowly thrusting his hips in and out, allowing for waves of warm pleasure to wrap around them both with each thrust. The sound of soft panting, moans and even some mewls from America filled the air as they moved together. America enjoyed how pleasure was slowly building up within him, coiling pleasantly in his abdomen as Russia rolled and pivoted his hips gently, showering his neck and shoulder with sloppy, wet kisses. Russia was feeling the mounting pleasure as well as he thrust into America's tight heat, soaking in the soft gasps and moans he gave whenever he'd brush against the others sweet spot, or the soft mewls he'd get when he left another mark from his sucking and nibbling on the American's neck and shoulder. After a small while though, the building pleasure demanded more, making things pleasantly hotter between the two until finally one of them cracked.

Cock dripping with precum, America moaned out in wanton voice. "I-Ivan...faster! Harder! I need more damn it!" As nice as the gentle sex was, the tightening coil of pleasure he felt however demanded more. And it seemed the Russian couldn't agree more as he moved his hand to lift up America's leg once more, and slowly increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Arching his back as his prostate was slammed again, America squeezed his eyes shut as moaned out a string of yes's and some explicative every so often.

Grunting and moaning himself from the tidal wave of pleasure rushing over him, Russia tightened his hold on the smaller man as he kept his pace fast and steady. The sound of skin against skin was filling the air, mixing with both America's moaning and cries of pleasure. It wasn't long before the American's moaning became incoherent chants of Russia's name. Knowing the other was close by not only the cries of his name, but also the way the other gripped both his hand and the pillow under his own head, Russia thrust up into the other harder and more wildly as he felt his release coming soon.  
Eyes widening at the almost blinding pleasure he felt, America felt the coil of pleasure in his abdomen snap and with one final cry of Russia's name. he came. "I-Ivan!" While riding out his orgasmic high, America heard the Russian groan out his name before thrusting into him a couple more times as he came inside the American. Burying his large nose in the back of America's head, they both laid there, basking in the afterglow.

After a moment of catching their breaths, Russia finally pulled out of America, allowing the American to shift his hold, turning so he was facing the Russian once more. Smiling up at the pale blonde, America press a long and soft kiss against cool lips. Pulling back, he cuddled into Russia's sweaty chest, wrapping his own arms around the others middle while he mumbled. "That was great."

Closing his eyes and humming in agreement, Russia smiled back as he lifted a hand to run his finger's lazily through sunshine colored locks. Relaxing and cuddling with the other as he continued to mumbled questions against the Russian's collar, the blonde's head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  
"Did'ja enjoy our vacation?" America only got a short "da" in return. "Even though you had the pretty mean sunburn?" Once again he was met with a simple "da" in response. He once again tried to get more of an answer from the other, "Ya sure?" This earned him a chuckle as he felt the Russian press a kiss to the crown of his before the other responded.

"Yes Alfred, I very much enjoyed our time here." It really was a shame they were leaving the next morning bright and early. Once they had reached America's big home in Virginia, just outside of D.C. Russia would have one day to relax and spend time with the American before he hopped on another plane back to Moscow. He wouldn't be able to see the adorable blonde until a few days before his own Christmas celebration.

Pleased with the answer, America mumbled "good" before they lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of birds, wind, and the ocean as they laid together. The peace however was broken when they heard familiar voices shouting outside their cabana. Sitting up quickly, both the American and Russian scrambled to peak out from behind canopy. Just outside their room was France was running around the cabana next to theirs, completely nude while he escaped from the furious and equally naked Brit chasing him.

"Take back what you said about my cooking you bloody frog!" Came England's indignant shout as he chased the Frenchman around their cabana, completely disregarding his surroundings. France only laughed his same old obnoxious laugh that only proceeded make the Brit angrier. America and Russia watched the scene completely dumbfounded, wondering how long those two had been there on the island with them.


End file.
